The present application is directed to fuel control systems and more particularly to a fuel filter adapter.
Fuel control systems for vehicles, such as aircraft, often include a two stage pump in order to provide pressurized, filtered fuel to a combustor. The first pump stage pressurizes the fuel prior to a fuel filter, and ensures adequate pressure for the fuel to pass through the filter. The second stage re-pressurizes the filtered fuel for use in the combustor. In certain applications, regulatory agencies require that fuel control systems include a fuel oil heat exchanger within the fuel control system in order to prevent fuel icing conditions that block fuel flow through the fuel filter.
It is known in the art to retrofit existing fuel control systems by interrupting the fuel path and placing a fuel oil heat exchanger upstream of the first pump stage. Introduction of a fuel oil heat exchanger prior to the first pump stage, however, also introduces a pressure drop that can render the two stage pump incapable of providing adequate fuel pressure.